As data storage demands have increased, a new trend in data storage, referred to as cloud storage, has emerged. Cloud storage generally comprises multiple servers (physical and/or virtual) that are hosted external to a computing enterprise, and which are accessible to the enterprise through a Wide Area Network (WAN). The cloud storage is generally hosted by a third party service provider, and storage may be purchased for use by the enterprise on an as-needed basis. This allows for expansion of storage capacity without the costs of adding dedicated storage servers in the enterprise.